


Thoughts That Wander

by orphan_account



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Humiliation kink, Im too lazy to tag - Freeform, M/M, Rough Sex, alex is alex, and is in his own little fantasy, do i need to give spoiler warnings in rpf?, greg just really wants alex, i think thats a given, it's all based on episode 1 of series 8, it's my first time in rpf rip me, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had been ages since Greg had been able to see Alex, let alone touch him and texts only did so much.But they had a show to film, he couldn't attract attention to himself, and yet he didn't know if he block his thoughts out, not when Alex did him no favours, not when Alex was equally as desperate as him. Not when Alex was having an equally hard time keeping his hands off Greg.All he had wanted to was to film his show.





	Thoughts That Wander

**Author's Note:**

> so, i should start with a slight explanation. this was quite weird for me to write because i have a firm rule that i will not and should not ship real people or write fanfiction on them - and it obviously turned out well because here we are with my very first rfp, and if my weirdness leaks over, i sincerely apologise. 
> 
> i can't tell whether i love or hate this fanfic honestly, and i wrote it
> 
> authors like Sashataakheru and likecharity influenced this a bit because i read their amazing works before ultimately deciding to write this one. credit where due right?
> 
> not edited right now, but it will be.

Greg's phone chirped with a message from Alex, a simple one that told him that it was time to start filming another episode. It amused Greg; surely Alex could make the five minute walk to fetch him? It was probably more wise on Alex's part though, to not fetch Greg, as the absence of Alex to film the tasks had almost driven him crazy and if Alex so much as entered the room, he would probably end up kneeling for Greg and they would never make it to filming. So as disappointed as Greg was that he wasn't going to be able to fuck Alex against a wall, he shoved that thought back and took his long strides to the set. Resume the role.

He met Alex on the stage, preparing to warm the crowd up with back and forth banter between the two ( _their_ banter, not the one he had with Watts, no this was  _his and Alex's_ ) and for a brief moment, all he could do was stare at Alex, take him in because it had been so long. He stared long enough for a slow blush to start creeping up Alex's neck, before turning away with a smirk to greet the crowd and  _oh_ he was going to play as much as he could within their boundaries. He couldn't touch Alex, not without attracting too much attention or notice (really, Greg wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself) and so another, subtle way was needed.

He was going to fuck Alex over as well as he could mentally and enjoy as Alex squirmed in his seat. Those always made for the best episodes, the best banter between the two because Alex would stammer and blush, desperate to try and pass off Greg's sly advances. By the end Alex was so tightly wound up, he would do anything to try and please Greg - and that was exactly what Greg was counting on, he needed Alex to be hinging on an edge that he could be pushed over with slow teasing. Slow enough that it would drive Alex mad but like the good little sub Alex was, he would hold on, he would please his master. 

A small smirk again crossing his face at the thought, Greg dove straight into the show.

 

* * *

 

 As Lou climbed into the bin, Greg choked on a laugh that almost escaped him, casting an amused glance over at her as she and the others watched the task. She looked as if she had regrets about how she had decided to evade, as if the bin had ever been a good idea. It was bright pink for Christ's sake. He flicked his gaze over to Alex, who gave a small shrug at the antics on the screen. Greg wanted to play with Alex, he wanted to slowly work Alex up until the man could hardly stammer a word out - but there was an audience and he had show to carry, so was the risk worth it? The distraction hadn't come at a good time, he had to watch the tasks, he had to focus in order to score properly. 

Still focused on Alex, the things that he wanted to do to slowly floated to the forefront of his mind, he turned his head back to the huge screen and god, it had been so long-

_Alex kneeling for him, head bowed and ready, ready for Greg to command him-_

He struggled against the thoughts, disliking how unfocused he was and Iain had just been spotted by Alex, but Greg couldn't remember what Iain had done, how well it had been performed-

_Words slipped from Greg,_

_"Little Alex Horne, desperate to please his master. Can you please me Alex?"_

_"Yes sir, please, I want-"_

_The heat from Greg on Alex's ear causes the kneeling man to shudder slightly, cut off as he leans down to whisper-_

Joe was doing well, hiding by the wood pile in front of Alex's line of vision had be an intelligent move, and considering he'd murdered a puppet and brought in a tomato, it was surprisingly planned-

_Greg's trousers were tight, the strain against the zipper was becoming uncomfortable and Alex's completely submissive form was driving him on, he wanted to dominate him. A light blush had settled over Alex's cheeks and he was sending looks over at Greg's erection, something Greg knew was his way of asking permission,_

_"You're quite the deviant aren't you Alex?"_

_"I.."_

_"Come on, say it. You're a little pervert," Greg commanded and his tone snapped any protests from Alex, he would serve._

_"I'm.. I'm a little pervert, sir," Alex repeated, blushing darker, arousing growing stronger. A shudder made its way through Alex, as he casts another longing glance._

_"Jesus Christ,"_

Giving a small involuntary shake of the head, as if it would shake the thoughts away, he stared harder at the screen. Alex was staring ahead on the screen, looking, as Joe climbed the stairs and more than likely into first place. It was measured, and he almost got exactly behind Alex ( ~~Greg's~~   ~~spot~~ ) winning the round. A metre Alex had said on screen.

Greg forced the thoughts out - it wouldn't do, he couldn't run a show while his head was elsewhere. He had made a good job of throwing jokes around in the small breaks after Sian and Paul, and then Lou and Iain but his head was slipping further into fantasy. 

"I don't know what was wrong in that moment," Joe said, looking over as the audience applauded. "But something was wrong," Greg raised his hand with a something of an amused expression but before he could answer, Alex replied. 

"There was no chemistry there, was there?" Greg was thankful for Alex's decision to intercede, he still had to straighten his head up, and push the unwanted thoughts out because fucking hell, he wasn't trying to get himself caught out. He was normally the controlled one.

"I don't know, it is, actually I will say it's ambiguous how you were meant to finish,"

"Well, I mean," Greg started, "there was an awkwardness once you'd finished between you, I don't know what that narrative is,"

"That was just, I don't know what the hell that was,"

"I don't know what that was but up until that point it was exemplary,"

"I found that- I found that very sexy," Iain chipped in, shaking his head. Greg twitched slightly. He wasn't going to go there.

"Joe, you've got to be pleased with that."

"I was pleased with that, I enjoyed that one. A bit of time on me own,"

Chatting with Alex slightly, he said "Give me some statistics you fool,"

There was an element to it that made Greg smirk, calling Alex a fool. He could see the small signs of Alex struggling to retain his professionalism, his composure in the face of Greg's fairly light insult. He had called Alex far worse and to see Alex start to break at something so small dragged a slight smile out - Alex needed him just as much as Greg needed him.

Joe obviously won just as obviously as Paul lost and, Greg thought, at least Paul was a graceful loser and the producers ushered them on to the scoreboard. 

"It means Joe is not in last place anymore, he's moved to second last-"

His mind wandered away again, thinking of more things he could make Alex do for him-

_He leant a little further down, catching Alex in a hard kiss, one that was still a little bit affectionate but filled with desperate need more than anything else._

_Using his index finger to tilt Alex's head up, make Alex look at him, he gestured to his belt and Alex took the hint, eagerly trying to undo and pull the belt off, struggling in his own haze of arousal-_

Greg refrained from going any further in, a sharp little exhale falling from him, and ushered the show on to the live task, which was probably another weird little thing from Alex's mind. He enjoyed seeing Alex's twisted kinks take shape on the stage, it almost always made for good sex after they had finished filming.

"Very good, okay then, here we go, for the first time this series, please make your way to the stage for the final task of the show!"

A joke fell from him as he stared at the tied up contestants ( _flashes of what he could do to Alex surging in rapidly_) and Sian began to read the task. It was a little humiliating for the five of them, or at least Greg knew that was what Alex had been aiming for when he came up with it. He hadn't disappointed his master, he had made a task that was pleasing and a buzz lit in him as he watched Alex start the task.

It was a little disappointing to see it start off so well but then it had turned into thinly veiled chaos; Paul was picking his up from the floor with little success, Lou was squishing doughnuts into the floor, Joe had a look of mild confusion on his face, like he was questioning his life decisions as Sian tried to just attempt to reach the doughnuts. Iain though, Iain was doing genuinely well and as impressed as Greg was, it wasn't as much  _fun_ as Paul's crawling on the floor, trying to snatch the remains up and Lou's frantic rush. 

It was sad to see the end of, especially with how desperate and entertaining it had become but Alex blew his whistle and Greg couldn't resist making a comment.

"Who says this show compromises your dignity?" Sian's high pitch and slightly hysterical laugh was comical as the audience laughed along. "Good, Alex, get those doughnuts weighed and let's bring them down and see how it's affected the final scores," He ordered.

"This way to the stage," Alex said, holding an arm out in a general direction. 

A brief pause ensued, in which the floor was cleaned as helpers and Alex weighed up and jotted down the scores. Greg had sort of hoped Alex would've been able to come down to sit beside him, engage in some more banter and keep the crowd riled but he had worked the show long enough to know that's not what happened - it didn't stop him wanting to spend that small 15 minutes with Alex beside him, taking the absolute fucking piss.

It wasn't hard to wrap up from there, Alex announced the scoreboards, Greg crowned Iain the first winner of the series and sent him up to the stage. He threw a few words of 'wisdom' out and said his goodbyes. He twisted around like he always did, this time leaning back further, and reached out, landing on Alex's upper thigh, missing the arm of the chair he'd been aiming for by a mile off. The sharp intake of Alex's breath wasn't lost on Greg and nor was the slight fall of Alex's head as he fought off the instinct to drop into submission.

A smirk fought it's way out as Greg continued to stare straight at Iain on the stage, finally falling into teasing. Briefly sweeping his thumb in a semi circle, he didn't miss the slight push of arousal against Alex's trousers before removing his hand with a self satisfied smirk. 

Briefly clapping with the audience, Greg couldn't have been more pleased for the end of a show.

 

* * *

 

It was still a good thirty minutes before Alex had the chance to knock on Greg's door and be let in. Greg wasn't in the mood to play or drag it out, he wanted to fuck Alex and clear his head again, make it less crowded with the thought of Alex and so pushed Alex in, setting the lock on the door behind him. Alex seemed to sense it, immediately kneeling in his spot against the wall, head down and Greg approached Alex like he was his prey.

Taking strides across the room, he reached Alex and traced an outline of Alex's cock roughly, skating over the tip and the groan was music to Greg's ears, something he had missed for ages. He slowed a bit, using his thumb to stroke over the fabric, shallow and fast breaths falling from Alex.

"I've been thinking of this all day, since we started filming. You've wound me up Alex, what are you gonna do about it?" 

Alex made a motion, that he aborted halfway through but Greg understood the gist of it, what Alex wanted as well as him. 

"Sir-"

"Strip." The command made Alex shiver and nod quickly, ceasing to speak, as he tried to remove his clothes as fast as humanely possible. Shoes first, socks tucked in and then his best black trousers.

Alex reached for his top before Greg batted his hand away, removing Alex's shirt would take  _too_ long and Greg wanted it there and then. As Alex took the liberty to move his clothes out of the way, Greg slid his belt off, but unlike Alex, he threw it in a general direction that wasn't near them.

There wasn't enough patience for Greg to properly prepare Alex, but Alex enjoyed it more when it was rougher and Greg wasn't one to say no to that, never would. He undid his button and shoved his trousers down a bit before thrusting in roughly, a small gasp escaping him as Alex steadied himself against the wall, resting his head against it. Greg maintained a painfully tight grip on Alex's shoulder and he knew he would have to try and spit some insults out, it was about Alex's pleasure just as much as his this time.

"You're becoming quite the naughty boy aren't you Alex?" he managed between unmeasured and rough thrusts, breathing fast. Alex was the real wreck, barely steady against the wall and lost in a world of pain and pleasure as breathless gasps escaped. 

"You've. You're not happy with just letting me you use for what I want, you, you have to get the contestants- the contestants in on it too-" Greg forced out through shaky breaths, trying to cling to some train of thought, some insult or another. "tying them up and- and humiliating them for me, you're a-" Greg cut off as Alex pushed back slightly because Christ, it felt fucking amazing and " _fuck_. You're a dirty boy Alex,"

Alex became louder after each small insult, and Greg needed him to be quiet but he couldn't muster it in him to quieten Alex down, not when both he and Alex had needed it for months.

"Yes sir, I'm- I'm a dirty boy," 

"Fuck you Alex, you're a slut for my cock aren't you?"

A shudder ran through Alex and Greg could see his insults heighten Alex's pleasure and Alex's cock looked so very hard to Greg's eyes now. He wasn't going to let Alex touch it though, and shifted his hands to place over Alex's.

"No touching, none. You're going to behave alright, you're going to fucking listen to me," Greg was satisfied with the sharp nod Alex gave and Greg could see how damp Alex's eyelashes were just before tears came down Alex's face.

"Please sir, please, I don't think I can hold on much longer, I need to touch,"

"You're going to hold on as long as I tell you to _fucker_ ," Greg hissed as more tears poured down Alex's face. Greg gave a jerky thrust and the picture of Alex seared into his head, crying and desperately hard. How would the public react to seeing little Alex Horne being fucked by him, what would they think?

A moan tore its way out of Greg's throat, too loud (he had always been the restrained one) for where they were and the time of day, and anyone who had walked past wouldn't have been able to mistake it for anything else. The distant logic in Greg knew it was going to be a _bitch_ to sort out but all that mattered was the feeling of Alex and the thrill of fucking him.

The image of Alex coupled with his thoughts sent him over and he gave one last half thrust before he came hard, barely managing to gasp a warning to Alex.

 Alex ever obedient, slipped Greg's cock out, turned around, and waited for his master to recover, dick still painfully hard, still silently crying. Greg struggled to keep upright, using Alex as support. He snapped out of it a few minutes later and looked down at Alex, pleased by his obedience. He released his painfully tight grip on Alex and pulled his pants and trousers up, buttoning up. He drew Alex into a short kiss, he wasn't in the mood to make Alex wait, especially when Alex had done so well. He was going to tease Alex a bit first though, Alex wasn't getting out of that.

"Now I'm thinking Alex, I could either let you come or make you work for it, make you _work_ for my permission,"

"I- yes please, sir- I need-"

Greg hummed slightly, "I suppose I'll have to choose for you, yeah?"

A whimper left Alex, who promptly looked mortified by the sound, head ducking even lower down.

"You've been a good boy today, right?" 

Alex nodded his head furiously, awaiting Greg's permission. Greg lazily started to stroke Alex's cock, pulling at it as Alex released yet another moan. Swiping his hand over the head, the layer of fluid wasn't lost on him and Alex bucked forward, into Greg's hand.

"I fucking own you Alex, you hear? I own you," he told Alex, further riling him up, pushing him as far as he could. He used his other hand to pinch the inside of Alex's thigh sharply, and gave a particularly hard tug.

"Sir, I need to, I think- I'm gonna come," Alex said, blue eyes dark and glazed from a mixture of pleasure and arousal and God, Greg loved those eyes, he fucking loved them.

"Come on Alex," Greg said nodding. "You can come, come for me Alex, you did well," 

Alex fell of the ledge he had been clinging to, finally coming with a deep groan because his master had permitted it, hot liquid splashing into Greg's hand while some staining Greg's shirt and trousers. Greg relaxed his grip around Alex's cock, using his clean hand to support Alex who was practically boneless, lost in subspace.

"That's going to be a hard one to explain," Greg remarked, looking at his now stained clothes. He carried Alex over to the chair, snagging some tissue to clean his hand with and carefully started pressing kisses to Alex's head which was buried under his shoulder. 

Alex came down slowly, subdrop eased by Greg's embrace and kisses, soft compliments.

"That felt really good," Alex said simply.

"Not the most creative insults I've ever used, but they seemed to do you alright,"

Greg gave Alex another small kiss that Alex sighed from.

"Thank you sir."

 

**Author's Note:**

> all blame goes to alex and greg. they made this happen 
> 
> another small disclaimer; while i do write sex scenes, they have never been the type of sex that i imagine greg and alex would actually have so a lot of this knowledge comes from either fanfiction or one of my very knowledgeable friends
> 
> if my characterisation was shit, i'm very sorry


End file.
